


OWL's

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Time for the Marauders to take their OWLS.  Remus is stressed out but Sirius calms him.





	OWL's

Sirius watched Remus pacing in front of him trying to memorize some list that was going to show up on their OWLs. “Moony calm down. You’ve got this. You’re going to do well. I have faith in you. You need to have faith in yourself,” Sirius told him.  
Remus frowned. “You don’t understand.”  
“I do understand. You say all the time that you have to do your best in school to break the werewolf stereotype blah blah. Sit down please.”  
Remus reluctantly sat beside Sirius who put his arm around him. “You’re going to kill those OWLs. You’re the smartest guy here. You worry too much. You’ve got this in the bag.”  
“You really think so,” Remus asked worried.  
“Yes,” Sirius told him putting his forehead against Remus’s making him smile. “I’m proud of you, you know.”  
“Thanks,” Remus mumbled sleepily.  
“You should try to get some sleep,” Sirius suggested moving a strand of loose hair behind Remus’s ear.  
Remus snorted. “As if you’d let me sleep.”  
Sirius grinned. “I’m capable of keeping it in my pants from time to time.”  
“Ha!” Remus rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder. “Sirius, you know that there’s no chance of me getting a job after school. You should try to find someone who you can actually have a future with.”  
Sirius lifted Remus’s head so he could look him in the eyes. “I love you. You’re my future. You’ll find something. I’ll make sure that you have a job opportunity. Let’s not worry about that right now.”  
Remus gave him a small smile and reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Love you so much.”  
“Love you too,” Sirius said giving Remus a kiss on the top of his head. “I think you should try to get some sleep and if it will help you I’ll sleep in my own bed tonight. Of course if I’m in my own bed I probably wont be getting much sleep because I’ll miss my big comfy werewolf.”  
Remus chuckled. “Oh Padfoot. What am I going to do with you?”  
“I hope not put me in the dog house,” Sirius joked.  
Remus shook his head. “Let’s go to bed since you insist.”  
“We have exams in the morning. We both need our sleep.” The two of them went upstairs where their three dorm mates were already asleep.  
“Night Moony,” Sirius told him softly giving him a goodnight kiss.   
“Night,” Remus replied yawning while moving closer to Sirius.  
In the morning, all of the fifth years students stress levels were high as it was OWL morning. For once all the Marauders seemed to be silent at breakfast which rarely happened. Under the table Remus and Sirius were squeezing each others hand for love and support.  
“Good luck Moony,” Sirius said giving Remus a quick peck on the cheek. “You’ll do great.”  
“So will you,” Remus said smiling at his lover. After a few hours, they had finished with their owls.  
“Enjoy that question about the signs of a werewolf Moony,” James asked as they headed out of the classroom.  
“Oh I think that McGonagall will get a kick out of my answer to that,” Sirius said grinning.  
“What did you write,” Remus asked curiously.  
“Perfectly great X rated material,” Sirius announced proudly. Remus groaned. James didn’t know whether to be disgusted or proud, and Peter just rolled his eyes.  
“Really,” Remus asked.  
“Yes!” Peter went to talk to some female he had been flirting with lately, and James went to bother Lily so Sirius and Remus sat alone for lunch.  
“So Moony, how do you think you did?”  
“I think I did well,” Remus told him feeling relieved. “I’m just glad that’s over. I am sorry for being extra crazy lately.”  
“You wouldn’t be my Moony if you weren’t a little crazy,” Sirius told him giving him a kiss.  
“It sucks in a way getting all these great grades because they won’t help me get a job due to my status,” Remus said sadly.  
“Moooonnnnyyyyy forget about that! I told you we’ll deal with that bridge when we get there. You can always get a muggle job if necessary. Forget about that part of our future now.   
We still have 2 more years here. Let’s hurry up and eat so we can go plot mischief. With studying for the OWLs we haven't had a chance to pull a prank in over a week! I am dying.”   
“You are not dying,” Remus told him laughing. “You can’t die on me.”  
“Don’t worry. I won’t.”  
“Before we plot mischief I want to take some time to relax in the prefect's bath if you’re interested,” Remus whispered in Sirius’s ear which sent shivers down Sirius’s spine. “But that’s just me. I know you’re ready to plot pranks.”  
“Pranks can wait,” Sirius told him standing up from the table quickly and pulling Remus behind him. Remus laughed as they ran their way to the prefect's bathroom and spent the next couple of hours relaxing.  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
Remus tapped his foot anxiously awaiting the results of his OWLs. “Moony calm down,” Sirius told him taking his hand and kissing it. “We all know that you had the top marks. Stop second guessing yourself.”  
“I can’t help it,” he whispered. Sirius kissed the top of Remus’s head. Shortly afterwords four owls flew to the four boys to deliver their results. James grinned and let out an excited woo. Peter smiled pleasantly. Sirius grinned as he read the comments from McGonagall about his werewolf answer. Remus grinned in delight when he saw a perfect score in all his subjects.  
“Told ya so Moony,” Sirius said giving his boyfriend a loving kiss. “Take a look at what McGongall wrote.”  
“Read it out loud,” James said a few seconds after Remus began scanning the note.  
“’Mr. Black, I understand that you and Mr. Lupin have been in a relationship for some time now but the details do not need to be described on a proper exam. What Mr. Lupin does to you with his tongue is not something that all werewolves do. Werewolves don’t always howl after a good orgasm either as you so went into explicit detail about Normally I would not let this slide, but I know you know the knowledge of the signs of a werewolf so I am letting you have a pass this time.’ Wow Padfoot.”  
Sirius grinned. “I couldn’t resist.”  
James and Peter fell over laughing as Remus shook his head at his boyfriend. “You’re something else.”  
“But you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> came from my old tumblr.


End file.
